


【KA】终于相遇（4）

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【KA】终于相遇（4）

 这些天，只要他一个人独处，时常会想起那天的事，日子久了尽管有点如梦如幻，分不清真假，只记得湿湿的舌头舔在身上的酥痒，夜深人静躺在床上也止不住地躁动。  
  原本从未与人亲近，也容易克制欲望，现在一旦开了荤，品尝过过最柔软的唇舌，抚摸过最柔滑的肌肤，属于青春期的躁动就一发不可收拾。  
  白皙的肌肤、甜甜的酒窝、漆黑的眼睛，自己解决的时候kongphop总是念念不忘地回闪这些片段。Arthit的舌头很红很软，吃起来很甜，那条灵活的舌头曾经游走在自己的身体轮廓，舔遍每一处伤口。kongphop下腹一热，又想起他的下巴蹭在自己腹部的感觉，下面又胀又硬，自己不得要领粗暴地揉弄根本释放不出来，想要arthit也舔舔那里。  
  难以启齿的充满了负罪感的想法被kongphop压下去，草草解决了燥热，而这些对禁果滋生的好奇与欲望还是在梦里蔓延了开来。  
  梦里的Arthit美丽又性感，完全顺从kongphop脑子里那点旖旎的想法，他像那天一样努力又认真地舔着自己的腹部，抬脸看着自己，目光潋潋，kongphop克制不住自己的那点小爱慕，压着arthit的头继续往下。如果arthit反抗他肯定会马上收手，但是梦里的arthit那么乖巧，他顺从地低下头，眼睛却不离开kongphop的脸，kongphop心心念念的小红舌正乖顺地舔在他全身最热涨的地方，收起尖牙温柔地服侍器物，张开小嘴尽可能深地吞进去。  
kongphop抓着arthit后脑勺柔软的头发，闭着眼仰头享受这从未有过的待遇，喘息不止，在一重又一重旖旎的梦里迷失自己。清晨猛然睁眼，kongphop只好早早在父亲醒来之间去处理好自己梦遗弄湿的内裤和床单。


End file.
